It is a reality that biomedical and “internet-of-things” applications, among others, are driving the volume of wireless sensors, and therefore, ultra wideband transceivers associated therewith, into the cubic-mm regime. At the mm-scale, complete integration of such sensor transceivers is necessary, and their operation within the limits of a micro-battery used to power the components of such sensor transceivers becomes a challenge. With CMOS scaling and ultra-low-power circuits allowing for a reduction in battery volume, the antenna and crystal, which is used to perform clocking functions, of such sensor transceivers quickly become the largest components in a cubic-mm sensor node.